


Sparks

by LyraNightblood013



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNightblood013/pseuds/LyraNightblood013
Summary: Lance faces what might be his last battle.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.This happens to be my first abstract fiction, as well as my first Klance fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Sparks.

You see them when fireworks burst in the night sky. You see them in a welding factory. You also see them when you put two people, who love/hate each other, in a room together.

In my case, I see sparks arise due to the clashing of swords and the lasers ricocheting off shields. These sparks are no different from those I mentioned before. Like those of fireworks, they are accompanied by light and sound. Like those of weldings, they are accompanied by metals split into two. Like their metaphorical counterpart, they arise due to emotions. However, these sparks differ in one aspect - They are born out of war.

There's carnage all around me, even as I lower my sword. Both our sides are weakened and vulnerable, though the Galra has called in reinforcements. The Paladins, however, has no chance to win. All our allied forces are either wiped out mercilessly or imprisoned. Only the Paladins, along with a handful of rebels, remained. Despite the odds being stacked against us, we keep fighting the Galra. With a forced exhale, I heft my sword and disarm a few sentries as my comrades do the same. We might be exhausted, heavily outnumbered, and close to defeat, but we would never cease fighting till all our lives are lost. After all, we are the _Only hope_ left for the Universe.

As I fight what I feel might be my last battle, my body goes on Autopilot as torrents of thoughts, emotions, hopes and regrets play into my mind in an endless loop. I thought about my family, and started to tear up, even as I took down a couple sentries with my blaster. I regretted leaving my family just like that, not letting them know how much they meant to me. But I know that finding Blue and becoming a part of Voltron was my best shot at contributing to keep the Universe - and Earth - safe.

I also felt like this was my last battle with my friends. I would never get to cook with Hunk, or play video games with Pidge, or train with Shiro, or or bond with Allura, Coran and Kalternecker. Damn, I would even miss the mice.

And then, there was him. Thinking he was all cool and awesome, leaving me alone without a word, just as I thought we were getting closer.

I blinked as I realized I missed my target. My split-second confusion at that was more than enough for me to be disarmed by a Galran soldier. They tossed my bayard aside and tripped me, and I landed unceremoniously on my back. They leered at me before raising their blade. _This is it,_ I thought. _This is the end._ But before the soldier could bring the blade to my chest, they froze, shocked. They looked down to see a luxite dagger embedded into their chest. At the sight of the blade, I felt myself stiffen. I could recognize that blade _anywhere_ , just like the way I could recognize its owner.

Sure enough, as the dagger disappeared, the Galran fell to the side, revealing the masked, hooded figure in a purple blade suit standing behind. The mask was removed to reveal a face that was all too familiar, the face that haunted my every dreams and fantasies. His hair was just the same, raven-black and unruly, and so were his eyes(captivating, as always). Distractedly, I noticed that the Blade had come to our aid, and had joined our fight. But All I could focus on was the man in front of me, who said one word in a reverent, almost loving whisper.

"Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please refrain from rude or hurtful comments. Thank You.


End file.
